


ARMS: The Chatfic

by nxiisnina



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, End of the World, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Removal of masks removes abilities and vice versa, They got actual names woah, What Have I Done, yay!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxiisnina/pseuds/nxiisnina
Summary: Mechanica, after seeing Biff make a chat for them, made her own. Thinking that it was a good idea. Keyword: Was.Aka an ARMS chatfic no-one needed but I will deliver :)
Relationships: Kid Cobra/Springtron (ARMS), Min Min/Ribbon Girl (ARMS), Ninjara/Spring Man (ARMS), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 9





	1. The start of chaos.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't @ me but RibMin is cuteee Af :") idk why but I ship it yall
> 
> also imagine lola and KC brotp :)
> 
> Anyways starting off not so shippy but shippy soon :)

-12:30 PM-

-Biff has made a chat!-

-Biff has added 15 people into the chat!-

-Biff has renamed 15 people in the chat!-

-Biff has named the chat: Leguge Fighters-

Biff: Phew! Got the hang of this 'Chat' thing. Oh well. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Private message: M3CH4N1C4 to Min of the Min-

M3CH4N1C4: m1n m1nnnnnn

Min of the Min: Yeah? Tf do you want? 

M3CH4N1C4: 1 w4nn4 m4k3 4 ch4t f0r u2 w/0 b1ff

Min of the Min: Kk make me admin doe, Kk? 

M3CH4N1C4: 0k!! ^^

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-M3CH4N1C4 has made a chat!-

-M3CH4N1C4 has added 15 people!-

-M3CH4N1C4 has given admin permissions to Min of the Min!-

M3CH4N1C4: h4ppy? 

Min of the Min: yes very :)

Lolaaaaa P OP!!: NO FAIR >:0 I wanted admin too :((

Min of the Min: Tbh the chat would be in chaos if you did lmao

Lolaaaaa P OP!!: That's understandable :D

Ribbon 🎀: Wait give admin to mom (╯°□°）

M3CH4N1C4: 0k!! :D

-M3CH4N1C4 has given admin permissions to Twintelle~-

Ribbon 🎀: Now this is perfect!! ♪ ♬ ヾ(´︶`♡)ﾉ ♬ ♪♪ 

Twintelle~: Ah, Seems like you have given me the permission as... Admin, I assume. Well, thank you, dear. 

M3CH4N1C4: n0 pr0b m0m!!! ^o^

Min of the Min: mecha outhere typing like homestucK lmao

KC: lol yeah also h i 

Ribbon 🎀: Hi KC!!! ヾ(≧▽≦*)o

KC: h i

Min of the Min: h i

Ribbon 🎀: h i

Boingboi: h i

Lolaaaaa P OP!!: h i

Twintelle~: This chat... Is off to a pleasant start.


	2. Shawty got them problematic jeans~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What have I done
> 
> \- Mechanica 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on that one textpost :)
> 
> Also quick misc chapter before we get into the gooood stuff~
> 
> (No, it's not smut.)

-3:41 AM-

-Unnamed Chat-

That Springy Boi: shawty got them problematic jeans

Ribbon 🎀: Boots with the erm....... 

M3CH4N1C4: g0t th3 wh0l3 club c4nc3ll1ng h3r~

Min of the Min: She got doxxed!!!

That Springy Boi: (she got doxxed!!)

Lolaaaaa P OP!!: doxxed DOXXED DOXXED-

Min of the Min: good job gang


	3. Quick misc chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not dead.

Ribbon 🎀: Simp nation... Arise!!!!! 

Min of the Min: babe what in the actual fuck???


End file.
